Kreepah and Friends: Return of Herobrine
Kreepah and Friends: Return of Herobrine is the second comic created by User:RedFurnace. It is about a creeper named Kreepah, trying to kill an undead man named Herobrine because he was doing harm to everyone. It is important to him because he wants every living thing to live. Characters *Kreepah *Golden Creeper(Kreepah and Friends *Blooper the Blue *Iceillma *Creepa Knight *Cyclop Creeper *Creeptune *Herobrine/Herobrine (Boss)/ Herobrine (2nd)/Herobrine (3rd) *Wolf King *Wolf King's Pig Soldiers *Horseback Pigs *Israphel (mentioned) *Ender Steve (mentioned) Plot When Kreepah, Iceillma and Blooper the Blue went into a cave to mine Diamonds, they found Herobrine who then told them "Well, well, well, I'm back since you've killed my best bud, Israphel". Iceillma told Kreepah and Blooper to leave and she can handle it. They then Ran away while Iceillma Exploded and Frose Herobrine and herself. Kreepah then called his friends to come over and help stop him. The creepers were happy and thank Cyclop Creeper to gave them something by his heart. When Herobrine arrived, he sparked lightning to Iceillma but Blooper the Blue was helpful to sacrifice himself then got shocked and hurt his Back and Chest. Psycho (Cyclop Creeper) shoot lazer from his eyes and missed Herobrine, then Kreepah and Golden Creeper surrounded him and blow him up while Creeptune healed Bloopers with water. After the explosion herobrine became Herobrine the Boss then spawn an anvil which then fell on Golden Creeper's head. Psycho shot lazer through Herobrine's chest then Iceillma snuck behind Herobrine and frose him (by himself this time). When Iceillma told them to get out of the place, Herobrine lashed them with his tongue (not litteraly) and told them like israphel, though Kreepah said that line, he is everywhere, anywhere, somewhere and nowhere. Herobrine killed the Animals (Dog Creeper, Sheep Creeper, Pig Creeper and a Cow Citizen) for no reason then escaped. Pig Soldiers spot him and complained to the Wolf King who demanded them to call the Crew and go and destroy Herobrine. They brought out their horses and go out to destroy him. Herobrine saw them coming after them then Shocked them up, killing them and turning them to cooked porkchop then Kreepah blew him up which caused him to become Herobrine (2nd). He then transformed to Herobrine (3rd) anonymously (*unknowned how*). The Creeper gang was happy for that then the Wolf King went to kill him with his Iron Sword but failed. Herobrine offended him and killed him, when Creepa Knight creeped behind him trying to blow him up but eventually got Stabbed in his chest. The Creepers were very shocked (especially Kreepah). When they wanted revenge, Creeptune used water wave then Herobrine turned it into a Wither that chased Creeptune away. Psycho introduced Herobrine to a living [[Pig Creeper who spotted a Wither and go out to kill it. The Creepers sadly gave up exept for Kreepah. Kreepah told them that they have perseverance and they ignored him. Blooper the Blue told Iceillma a love poem, saying "Roses are red, Violence are Blue; All I want to say is I love you; This is what I want to tell you; Before we become black and blue. The Creepers were happy and proud of him especially Iceillma. Kreeper didn't care about that, he care about defeating Herobrine. This is Kreepah told them how important it is to him. Golden Creeper agreed with him then an Idea came into Kreepah's head. He deside to disguise himself as Herobrine's Mother and his friends have the equipments to disguise him. He got Herobrine confused then called his friends to kill Herobrine. At last, Herobrine died and everyone celebrated. Creepa Knight revived unknownly. Kreepah was upset about what happened to Creepa Knight but when he found out that he revived he was happy as well as his friends. Pages Comic II.png|Hail Herobrine, Ice Blast Comic II - Copy.png|Hail Herobrine, Destroy Friends Comic II - Copy (9).png|Pain of the Creepers Comic II - Copy (8).png|Order of King Wolf Comic II - Copy (7).png|Meat Lover Comic II - Copy (6).png|Murder of King and Creeper Comic II - Copy (5).png|Never Give Up Comic II - Copy (4).png|Loverboy Creeper Comic II - Copy (3).png|Yo Mama Comic II - Copy (2).png|Death of the Undead Category:Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics